Winded
by Lady Naeva
Summary: Why me? I find myself reflecting on this and I realize the situations that I am in have me compleatly winded and I have no clue how it happened. How I came to stand here now. Why did the past have to literally walk right up to me?
1. Vision of Choas

I realize that the battle in the movie isn't Cowpens but I need to call it something, for this story I will be using October as the time it happened..

* * *

I often find myself stopping and reflecting on how I came to be where I am in my life, wondering how the hell I got there. But I find the situations I'm now in have me completely winded, and I have no clue. I mean I remember every step I took, but, I cannot, for the life of me understand or comprehend where the change occurred. Where I stopped shoving my heels in the mud in stubborn resistance and when I just let it all go, let the course of history just run it's self. I am currently standing in one of those very moments, confused and alarmed, but strangely ok with everything.

* * *

It all started on one of those overly warm South Carolina afternoons in May, I was picking through Cowpens field after a reenactment, trying to figure out where the hell I dropped my ramrod, the thin piece of metal I used to "load" my musket with. Since we were just reenactors we did actually use musket balls, however we did load and fire powder just like they did during the Revolutionary war. I am the only female reenactor besides the woman who plays Deborah Sampson up in New York.

I have taken the role of Lady Eleanor Heaton aka "The Hawk", a woman who took her grandfather's name, Michael Heaton and disguised herself as a man to fight with the South Carolina Militia alongside Benjamin Martin "The Ghost" The part that I find most ironic of all of this is not that I am a total history nerd or that I love the revolutionary war, but the similarities I have to this historical woman. Too similar in fact. My name is Eleanor Heaton, my grandfather's name was Michael Heaton as well and my mother and I live in the Heaton manor.

"Ellie!" I turned, seeing my closest friend and confident, Maddie, who sadly would never understand my obsession with history…or anything else come to think of it, Maddie and I were like sisters, we did everything together, but we shared no hobbies, like ying and yang.

"Ya Mads?"

"You done yet girl?"

"I gotta find where I put that stupid ramrod…I dropped it when I was running"

"Ram-what?" Even from this distance I could see her lopsided grin as she was clearly thinking something perverted now.

"…Maddie!" I squealed in disgust, turning on my heal and walking from her, removing the tricorn from my head and waving it, to cool myself, wool with hot and humid was a horrible combination. My eyes scanned the field again, retracing steps I had taken over and over again, I was no longer looking for the lost prop, my mind was on the battle, how many had fallen here? What were their stories? Why did they fight?

Suddenly one the empty field, people appeared around me, redcoats, continentals, militia men. Their shouts and cries battled with gunfire and cannons for the right to fill my ears. A Smokey haze settled over the field as I could feel the pulse of the 6 pounders being shot, the sound vibrated in my chest. The field was marked by blood and bodies, chunks of dead grass became craters as another cannon ball tore through it.

It was chaos all around me, men tore past me, screaming and shouting, some were on the ground, lying in pools of their own blood, crying out, it seemed these were the only ones who noticed me there. British and Continentals fought each other, Militia against a British infantry man, a Green Dragoon against a regular. That dragoon, took my concentration, I watched him fight, he was like an animal, ferocious but with a certain grace. After his saber plunged into the heart of the poor regular, he looked up, his gaze sweeping around, looking for someone, it settled on me, his eyes filled with shock and surprise, like he recognized me, his lips mouthed my name. This scene seemed so real to me more then any reenactment I had ever been in. And that man…Who was he?

"ELLIE!" All the sudden it was gone, blackness swept me for a moment before Maddie's face focused in my eyes, a hissed as pain sprang up in the back of my head. I lifted my arm and touched the back of my head, sitting up, sure enough there was a nice bump growing.

"Son of a bitch…" I mumbled.

"Looks like you fell good Hawk saw you slip." I turned my head, looking into the blue gaze of Ben, one of the guys in my reenactment group who played the Ghost. He smiled and helped me up, I was walked off the field, strung between my best friend and my pretend commander like a lead doll. I couldn't think straight, all that crossed my mind was what I had seen back there, was it something I dreamed up? Was I hallucinating? If so…why was it so damn real to me?

"Elles…Come on, stay with me" I heard Maddie say as I was placed in the car. "Wait till we get to the hospital at least." But then…I had to know, was that real?

"Did you see it?"

"See what Ellie?"

"The Battle did you see it?"

"Yea…Remember you made me come today, I sat in the hot sun watching you run around playing hero, just so we could go to the mall later...guess that's not gonna happen now Hun."

"No…The battle. With the smoke and the guns…the man…did you see the man?" Both Maddie and Ben stared at me agape like I was crazy, they looked to one another. How could I make them understand? I felt like a child telling fairytales.

"Must be the concussion." Ben murmured, Maddie nodded in agreement.

"No! No! NO!" They both jumped at my outburst. "There was a man, A green dragoon! Went through soldiers like butter! Brown hair and…his eyes…piercing and blue! He mouthed my name!"

"Phil?...Phil has like green eyes or something…none of those guys who play dragoons are brown haired and blue eyed…'least I don't think so…." Ben said, looking at me skeptically. "But all the guys know your name…wouldn't shock me if they saw you and said it…"

"No! It was like a real battle! With real blood, and men-no they were boys and they were dying…just boys! Real death and dying and that man, the one with the eyes, he was just cutting them down like nothing! And-" Now they were really looking at me as If I were crazy.

"Elles…Hun you're scarin' me….Just…stop." I opened my mouth to talk but snapped it shut…maybe I was crazy…or maybe I just hit my head too hard. But then that man…

* * *

Okiya Folks! Sorry the first chappie's short and sorry there's not lyrics in this one….Didn't think anything would work, but if you have a suggestion go right ahead.

Tavington: When do I get to come in?

Rin: Who says you'll be in this story?

Tavington: Because you love me and its oh so implied.

Rin: ...pulls out mallet of d00m ...

Tavington: OK! OK! I'LL BE GOOD!


	2. Strait Foreward

Angeloftorment- Glad I could inspire you.

Fop Hunter- You are crazy child…GO UPDATE!

SassyBrunette- SAME! Go! Now! No reading this until you update! –Slaps her wrist-

* * *

Anyway Last chapter before I leave….which would be in 10 hours for Oregon…going to Ski camp for two weeks I'll be back on the 1st who knows when I'll post though.

* * *

Finally after eight hours in the waiting room I was allowed to go home with a minor concussion and some painkillers which I was never going to use. I was just stubborn like that. Although coming out of my American Revolution: Southern Campaign studies class the next day with my head throbbing just wasn't pleasant in the slightest. Maddie caught up with me, her advertising class, clear across campus got out twenty minuets before mine. When I said we were different I wasn't kidding, right down to our majors, she majored in business, concentrating in advertising, and I was a history major, focusing on the American Revolution. I sighed walking down the hall and out of the building.

"How was your class" Maddie asked between snapping her gum, I glared at her, that was just one of those annoying little things people did that really irked me. She knew and immediately stopped.

"Fine…My head's totally throbbing though." I said as we walked past the string of freshman hanging on the cement wall planning the next party on their floor, I had never been so happy that I didn't live on campus any longer as just then. I hated the parties, they were annoying and the roommate I had my freshman year was a total whore, and the guys who were drunk and horny never seemed to remember which bed was hers, so I woke up in the middle of the night with a guy copping a feel of my ass, luckily if never went any further. Maddie was giving me a look as her hand slipped into my bag, pulling out the bottle of painkillers and rattling it in my face, I winced at the noise.

"Take them. They'll make the pain go away."

"No…a good shot of brandy will."

"No drinking for a week remember?" I pouted

"Yes mommy dearest…" I replied, smirking sinisterly.

"Hey Ellie!" I winced again…Why did people have to yell, I turned. It was Gabriel, the blonde haired gorgeous hunk of a man, that was in my reenactment group, Ben's son. Furthermore, a sophomore at my college, but I wasn't interested. He was too young and too…well sweet but not what I wanted.

"Hi Gabe…" I said softly as he slowed his jog over to me. I felt Maddie glare daggers at me. And I waited for it.

"So do you wanna catch the Friday night showing of-" he asked, like clockwork.

"I have to study" I cut him off, he cocked a brow at me.

"On a Friday?"

"Um…yes." I said, my eyes

"Ellie…I know I'm younger than you but…why won't you just go with me?"

"I'm not dating right now…"

"C'mon."

"Gabriel…we're just friends, I'm sorry…go find a nice sweet girl that won't be a total bitch to you….Like Anne, she seems really nice."

"Anne Howard in our sociology class?" He tilted his head, then his mind was working, this was good.

"Yes, her!"

"But she-"

"No Buts! Love ya to death Gabe but it just won't work between us, I don't date my friends." Gabriel pouted.

"Ellie you made me a friend! I've been asking you out for a year now!"

"Good bye Gabriel…" I said softly, walking away, leaving him there. Then I counted down as Maddie walked beside me 5, 4, 3, 2,1-

"You are so cruel!"

"I know…" I replied sarcastically.

"Why won't you go out with the poor boy, It's not like he's hurting in the looks department, he's smart, nice, funny-"

"Not interested! I'm not dating!" I replied, but she was already mimicking me. "Shut up Maddie! You're not allowed to make fun of-" I was cut off as my arm was pulled while I was walking, Maddie had stopped so I was yanked back. "Hey whats the big-"

"Who the hell is that?" I blinked and looked in the direction she was looking in. "Isn't he one of the guys from your reenactment group?" My eyes fell upon the familiar green and red uniform, but the man in it, I did not know, his eyes slid around wildly as he gaped at the students who oddly enough returned the glances. He looked…well lost was the best way to describe it. He continued to stare as he walked on, then his gaze fell onto me. Suddenly he wasn't such a stranger, he was the man from my vision back at the battle field! The elegant fighter. This man was him! His lips slid into a familiar smile as he caught sight of me.

"_No need to stress  
And no need to worry  
Soon we'll need no  
Time or money  
Goin' in over my head  
Hear the sound of the sea  
On the pebble  
Just can't help get  
Sentimental…_

"Eleanor!" I cringed no one had called me that except my parents and my grandparents. But wait, how did he know my name. I had no time to ponder further as he jogged up to me and grabbed me tightly around the waist, pressing a kiss to my lips, I stood there stunned for a few minuets before I was pulled back by Maddie, who was now in a pissing rage, ah protective friends.

_Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head…_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BUDDY?" She screamed. He looked very confused. "You don't just waltz up to a girl and kiss her! You don't even know her!" The man's confusing melt into a know it all smirk.

_All the striving  
All the suffering  
Maybe it was  
All for nothing  
Goin' in over my head  
I know these streets  
I know these trees  
I'm going down  
Where the summers freeze_

"Miss Evans, do calm yourself, and I know her name perfectly well Lady Eleanor Tavington Is her name…" He had a crisp, refined, English accent that, in any other situation would make me swoon. Maddie and I both looked to each other, did he just call her by her last name?

_  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over my head_

"Well he got the Eleanor part right at least" I mumbled. "My last name is Heaton, if you must know…and what was that about? How do you know our names?"

" Your name hasn't been Heaton for years love, have you forgotten we are wed?" I believe that both Maddie and I had the same reaction to that. Blank stares and then-

"WHAT?" The man flinched at the noise then stared down at me, nodding. I

suddenly became aware of the student body who had seemed to forgotten what they were doing and now were just….staring. My head was throbbing more, I was getting dizzy and light headed. I had to get out of the sun, It was too hot. He looked down to me, concerned, reaching out and setting a hand on my upper arm.

_Been a while girl  
It's good to see you  
Of all the people  
to find you here…_

"Love, are you alright?" I looked up to him and shook my head slowly, then looked to Maddie.

"She's gonna pass out!" She said quickly. Good one Maddie….great call…I'm not gonna. I felt myself waver, before I hit though I was scooped up by him, his blue gaze, I saw fear and concern.

"Ellie?...Ellie!" He said, so he knew my nick name. Those eyes, so familiar, his name was on the tip of my tongue.

_Goin' in over my head  
Wahah  
Goin' in over my head  
Goin' in over - my head…_

"Let's get her to my car, We'll get her home…" I heard Maddie say.

"You're what?"

"My car-Oh just follow me!" My eyes were focused on his, though it was hazy.

"Wil-William…" The name fell from my lips, joy crossed his eyes.

"Ellie You-" I was loosing consciousness. "Ellie!" Then Black.

_The night has a million eyes  
The night has a million eyes  
The night has a million eyes…."_

_

* * *

_

Tavington: -sniff sniff- you don't remember me!

Ellie: eh? Well I do….sorta….

Tavington: And what are you wearing! I can see your legs! And your shoulders and from this angle-

Ellie: shorts and a tanktop ….stop looking down my shirt -.- and why are you complaining?

Tavington: well every other man can see them!

Ellie: and so can you!

Tavington: so can they! And your mine! MINE! –pulls his pistol out and waves it around- MINE!

Rin: o.o…..posessive much?

Tavington: YES!

Ellie: -smack-

Rin: right-o go review ya'll!


	3. Just Pretend

Harlyteen- Why thank you! Now That I'm back I will

SassyBrunette- TYPE DAMMIT! NEW CHAPPY NOW! snaps fingas

* * *

Ok guys I'm naming the battle at the end of the movie, Cowpens and its taking place in October, because it helps my story.

* * *

I awoke to murmurs sometime in the evening, at least I believe it was evening because the sun was not invading my eyes as it had normally every morning when I awoke. I was in my own bed, the smell of laundry detergent, my perfume and peppermint tea was the give away if I hadn't noticed being wrapped in my lush comforter. There was the shrillness of Maddie's voice that reached my ears, echoing in the hall, then the cool, smoothness of my mother's voice that held her thick Welsh accent, sometime after a male's voice reached my ears, it was familiar in crispness and in it's British quality. That afternoon came rushing back to mean and I groaned. Footsteps rushed into my room, apparently someone hadn't taken their riding boots off, the heels were clicking loudly.

I opened my eyes to see my mother, Maddie and the strange man I knew to be called William standing over me. They all looked concerned.

"Ellie…" William said softly, his light azure gaze, fixed on mine, a soft smile pursed on his lips, he was happy to see I was awake.

"How are you feeling Ellie?" My mother asked, her warm hand resting on my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment, opening them.

"My head is pounding a bit still…What happened."

"You fainted, probably from the heat, but I told you to stay home this morning…" Maddie scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even going to get into that fight with you Mads…I had to go, end of story." Maddie scowled at me. "I'm fine now so go home and get some work done." Maddie pouted. "Please…Or should I come with you?" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"You're evil." William suddenly looked very angry.

"She most definitely is not! How dare you speak to Lady Tav-"

"William!" I barked, he was instantly quiet. "She was kidding! You know, joking!" He arched a brow and my mother looked down to me, her eyes asking numerous things, I shot her a glance saying I would spill later. William was looking me over again, Maddie noticed certainly noticed.

"Eyes off buddy! Stop eye raping her. God!" William looked offended and spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Miss Evans! Never speak to me in such a manner again! My Name is Colonel Tavington! Not 'Buddy'! And I am not raping her with my eyes as you say, I merely making sure she is alright, she is my wife after all!"

"Stop saying that!" Maddie yelled.

"Maddie, out!" I barked. Maddie shot an icy glare at me before turning and stalking out. I sighed heavily. "Ma…" My mother nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. I looked to William, he was still in full uniform, minus the fuzzy hat at least. I closed my eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose, my head hurt. "Come here and Sit down." I said softly, I felt the bed sink down before me and I opened my eyes, he looked positively stone faced, something suggested to me that this was the look he took when he was yelled at.

"Let's see…Where do I start?" he braced himself to be yelled at. So it must have been a surprise when I asked him a question. "Where are you from?"

"Beg your pardon? Ellie you know-"

"Just pretend I don't know when I ask you these things William….Please." I begged, he nodded, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Liverpool, England is my place of birth, though I have not been there since I left a good many years ago."

"When were you born?"

"The Twenty-first of August, 1754." I raised a brow.

"And you said you were…"

"Colonel William Banastre Tavington, commander of the British Green Dragoons." He sighed, taking a breath, this was both tedious, and annoying to him I could tell.

"And your real job?" He arched a brow at me.

"That is my real job." He said coldly. I stared at him, no way. "You don't believe me…" I nodded.

"Of course not! You would believe someone who just walked right up to you, who you've never met, but somehow knows your name and claims to be married to you! No! And then there's this business about you being one of the most feared commanders in the entire Revolution!" A smug smile slid across William's features.

"Really? Most feared? Is that so?" I gaped at him for a moment.

"He was called 'The Butcher' for Christ sakes!" William nodded to me.

"Yes…by the colonists. I suppose they would call you that for slaughtering those who oppose the crown." I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not him! Stop that!"

"And why not!"

"Because he died at the battle of Cowpens!" William froze and stared at me. He thought it over a minuet, his brows drawn together in thought.

"What?"

"He died in battle that day William, he was killed by the leader of the Carolina Militia." William's eyes narrowed and filled with hate.

"Benjamin Martin…that filth." He spat in disgust. I raised a brow, that was one of those details that was hard to find. "So he kept his promise then…"

"Promise?"

"He said he'd kill me before the War was over…because I killed both of his sons." I blinked, that definitely wasn't in the history books.

"How did you get here?" I asked. "To this time?" William's anger diminished and he looked up to me, shaking his head.

"I was in battle."

"Where?"

"Cowpens Field. The last I remember I was thrown from my horse, I had just seen Martin. I woke in the same field, but it was empty. There weren't even corpses, grass had grown over where the six pounders had tore up the ground, It was like the battle never happened." I studied the man before me who spoke with sincerity, so much so that I almost believed him.

"Or two and a half centuries have passed." I spoke the words both of us were thinking, well William didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed to sink in to him that he was not indeed dreaming. He looked saddened.

"That long?" He asked. I nodded. "And the year?"

"2006." He sighed, looking in his lap.

"My god…" He was eerily calm, I let him just let it sink in. After all this would shock me too. Without thinking I reached up and set my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Sorry William." He looked to it and shook his head. Picking up my hand, studying the chipped aqua nail polish on my chewed fingers that glittered like jewels. His thumb brushed across my calluses, kneading them with the flesh of his finger. He then brought my hand to his face, setting it on his jaw, I could feel the hint of stubble there along the smooth jaw line. I leaned closer, the scent of horses, cologne and gunpowder invaded my nose. Smells that normally people wouldn't like but… I loved this combination, I don't know why.

"No…" Came his soft reply. "I'm sorry. I thought myself to be stuck here, and then I realized I am with you…" I tilted my head. I opened my mouth to protest. He silenced me. "Even if you do not remember me… I still have you that's all that matters…" Somehow I got the impression that this was a rare display of affection that no one had seen from him, save from his Ellie. It unnerved me some. Here I was, just sitting there, while he claimed himself to be a British Dragoon Colonel from the Revolutionary War, and that I was his wife, worse was I was having the sneaking suspicion that wasn't lying. I was quiet in my horror as I stared at the bed, I didn't notice him moving about, looking around my room in wonder.

"Different things, foreign to me, your personal effects, but this room hasn't changed, save for the coat of paint." He said softly. His fingers where sliding across the spines of history books that sat, over-loved on my white wooden shelf, that was caving in with the weight. He stopped, his finger resting on one particular volume, one that I almost knew by heart now, It's green spine gave way to a crimson cover, worn and bent. Embossed on the front cover in gold was "The British Green Dragoons." On the cover was a picture that mirrored William's face. It was a portrait of the late Colonel William Banastre Tavington. He looked exactly like the painting even with the dated style of the art back then. He found my eyes on him and held the book up.

"You can borrow that if you like…Since I dunno how long you'll be here…or what I'm going to do with you." I said softly, he nodded, staring down again. "Come…I gotta find you a room, you need sleep." I got out of bed, William was at my side in an instant, trying to help me before I swatted him away. He grumbled something of me being stubborn or some likeness to it before I left the room.

"So…where are from…in your 'now'?" I asked. He tilted his head.

"Where Do I currently reside." I nodded, staring at the gleaming buckle across his chest. "Here, Lady Heaton called it Heaton Manor, up until our Marriage it was called such, Until you- I mean my Ellie changed it to the Tavington manor." I nodded.

"So you know this whole house."

"Roughly, yes…there are a few changes you have made to it, such as your room and the…kitchen was it called?" I nodded, I found the room I wanted, it was a guest room. Not one for an Inn guest but one of our friends, the whole top floor was for us only. I opened the door, It resembled a study with large dark oak bookcases, filled to the brim, a heavy table and chair in one corner, a bed in the center of one of the walls.

"Here…."

"My study…." He said in quiet awe, he looked to me, I could see the appreciation in his eyes. I smiled a bit. "No prob…Night William…" I said, before I left, he grabbed my hand and turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. And there it was the same dizzying, protective kiss. I was left a bit mesmerized. I blinked and turned, walking out, left to ponder as I stalked all the way back to my room, collapsing onto my bed, my head turned to my nightstand where a photo of my late father, sat.

"Papa…Help me, I've gotten myself in another mess again."

* * *

Rin: Yep another Chappie done with.

Tav: Again with The Fuzzy hat remark!

Ellie: Well Love…the hat is fuzzy…

Tav: But still!

Rin: Anyway….Obligatory R/R remark!


	4. Scandelous

The next morning I awoke slowly, to sun burning it's way through my eyelids. I grumbled and attempted to roll over but found myself completely unable to do so for the fact that there was a strong pair of arms wrapped tightly about my waist. Who the hell was on my waist? I tried to think back to last night's events, well I was not hung over so I didn't drink, but there was- I shrieked yanking myself free from the arms and trying to get up from the bed only to find myself captive of my bed sheets, I was on my feet for less then five seconds before I came crashing to the floor with a loud thud. A hand stuck out over the edge of the bed, a strong, muscular, calloused hand, no doubt groping for me.

"Ellie…" A sleepy male voice called, distinctly British at that. And then it hit me. I freed myself from the offensive vice of my sheets, shooting to my feet.

"WILLIAM!" I screamed, probably waking any of the guests of the Inn that were sleeping late today. He jerked awake, rolling from the bed and standing at it's side, opposite from me. "Why were you in my be-" I paused, more like gaped. There he was shirtless, his bare, well sculpted chest held a light tan that gave way to a nice set of abs- NO! NO! NO! I can't be thinking about this I barely know this man! And William was smirking! The cocky bastard! He caught me gaping, he was going to use this over me now.

"Stare all you want, It's not like you've never seen me like this before…actually, the last time I was wearing less I believe…as were you." He smirked, I felt heat rise up in my cheeks as my mind immediately went to picture that. Dammit! No!

"Pig!" I snapped and turned around, what time was it? Oh hell it was almost eleven! Why didn't Ma wake me if I was so late? I growled and stalked into my bathroom to shower then stopped, turning around. "You! Back in your own room and go change into some clean clothes!" I barked at William, who raised a brow.

"Clean Clothing? I only have what I came in…" He said flatly, like I should know that or something.

"Well then go home and do that."

"Home is here….250 some odd years ago remember?" I groaned, not this bullcrap again.

"Ugh! Go back to the room you were _supposed_ to sleep in last night!" He scowled at me and stalked from the room, finally I could take a shower.

Once clean and my hair was, somewhat dry I stomped down the hall to William's room, my riding boots tucked under my arm. My knuckles wrapped against the oak door. It echoed, I was met with silence otherwise.

"William?"

"You may enter." Came a stiff but muffled voice. I walked into the room, the bed had barely been touched, the blankets and sheets were pulled down slightly which led me to believe that he wasn't in this bed long before he came to mine. I looked about the room, where was he? The door to the bathroom attached was cracked open, I knocked.

"William?"

"Didn't I say you may enter?"

"Well yes but are you decent?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be." I rolled my eyes, pushing the door open. He was standing at the sink, shaving with a cut-throat blade, I winced, one false move and he could cleave his skin right off, but he held the blade expertly.

"You should really use a razor to shave…it's easier and less deadly." He raised a brow at me in the mirror as I sat on the counter to watch.

"I assume a razor is another one of your strange tools from this time…" I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather not get too attached to this place…If I am to ever return." I nodded. That surprised me, he knew that it would be stupid to know too much about modern conviences.

"I see that Ma took the liberty of getting you some clothes." I nodded out to the other room where I noticed some modern attire hanging. He tilted his head some at me while dipping the sharp blade into the water pooled in the bottom of the ivory sink.

"Those are for me? Lady Heaton is too kind, but I don't think I'll be needing them."

"Yes you will.." He paused.

"Beg your pardon?"

"We wear clean clothes every day, 'cept sweatshirts, you can wear those a few days."

"Why would you spend so much money on wearing new clothing everyday? I understand a Lady wearing a new dress but not me…If I had another shirt I would change it but I don't need a new uniform everyday."

"You're not wearing your uniform in public…trust me…I'm not going to let you."

"And why not?" William looked at me astonished. Oh lord…this was going to be hell I could just tell.

"Because You'll look like a freak if you walk around like that Will!" He winced. His eyes turned very cold on me.

"Don't ever call me that again." He growled, It frightened me a bit.

"What? A freak? Well you will-"

"Never Call me 'Will'…Ever."

"Why-" I was about to ask but he cut me off.

"Just…Don't." Silence fell between us, William coped by continuing shaving, I was left to stare at the pristine tile on the floor before murmuring something about picking his clothes out. I walked to the closet, flipping through the clothing. No t-shirts, no shorts, just button-up long sleeves, a suit in black, lots of dress pants, and some riding gear. It looked to all be in his size, but then again my mother was good at eying sizes. I was going to be working in the barn today so the riding clothes were perfect. William stepped out as I pulled the hangars from the closet.

"Are you going to put clothing on?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You are."

"But you cant go out in just that!" He said looking at me, I looked down, black tank top, black riding pants and black riding boots, same as always, and It was decent…by today's standards at least.

"Um…I'm fine."

"You're indecent! I can see your shoulders, and your arms and that neckline is entirely too low-" I laughed.

"This is actually modest compared to some necklines!" Williams eyes widened. "And besides…If you are what you claim you are you shouldn't mind…Quit complaining." He grumbled.

"But other men can see!"

"So? I'm gonna be working in the barn, full of hay and crap anyway." I threw the clothes at him. "Now get dressed and meet me in the barn….you know where that is right?" He nodded. And I stalked off.

This is how it was every day, after a week or two he stopped fighting me on things, I'd make him wear clean clothing, he figured out the shower. He was still new to this world it seemed. He almost shot the vacuum cleaner, swearing at it, scaring the poor cleaners one day. He was quite startled by the lawn mower as well, it was almost like teaching a child, he was stubborn at first but eventually got used to things. My friends were all fascinated by him, they all knew it was an act but no matter how they tried they couldn't get him to drop it.

At night William would tell me stories of battles, or the day trips him and his Ellie took to the banks of the local River that ended in some not so innocent activities, I would usually blush at his hints, covering my face with a pillow. He spoke of how they met, how cross they were at one another in the beginning, how she always put him and any other man who dared in their place while talking about politics and the war. I was always captivated when he talked about his Ellie, he spoke with such conviction about her. But he always referred to me as if I were her. "In our time you…" or "One time you…" After a while I found myself not minding so much. I wanted to believe him so much sometimes, to add something to my dull life. I was fascinated…but I hadn't fallen, least I didn't think so. But the attraction between us was becoming more apparent as the weeks passed.

I had just gotten off the phone with Maddie one night and walked back to my room. William was already sitting there in bed, reading the book on the Green Dragoons I was letting him borrow. I'd given up any hope that he was going to stay in his own room ever, my mother had found this more humorous than scandalous much to my dismay I think she was encouraging it.

"Guess what?"

"Hm?" Was all I got for a reply, I rolled my eyes and jumped on the bed.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow." William looked up, his icy blue gaze resting on mine in wonder.

"What ever for?"

"Swimming maybe some volleyball…just hanging out."

"Volley-what?"

"It's a game. You hit this ball over a net…It's like tennis but the net's higher up and you use your hands…we'll teach you." William looked at me skeptically.

"The only volley I've ever heard of is a 'Volley of shots'…I don't suppose they are connected in any sort?" I shook my head.

"Nope….Ooh!" He jumped at my outburst.

"What?" My lips slid into a devilish smirk, he became slightly fearful. "What? What is that look for?"

"We're going shopping tomorrow!"

"Not Again! We have food!"

"No…For something much more fun!"

"I'm not coming out! I refuse!"

"William! Get your ass out of here!"

"No! I'm indecent!"

"It's a swimsuit! I'm wearing less than you are!"

"WHAT?!?" The door of the dressing room swung open and he flew out, that got him out fast enough. His eyes fell on my outfit or lack thereof. His eyes nearly fell out of his head at the bikini I had tried on, he licked his lips, I saw the hunger in his eyes and laughed. He jerked back to his senses. "My god Woman! Put some clothing on!" I smirked.

"Why you don't seem to mind so much. Plus there's gonna be a ton of other girls wearing the same thing." William's eyes went wide, but I wasn't looking at them anymore, my gaze shifted down to the surf shorts he had on, black, green and red, those colors always looked good on him. "I don't know…I might just not let you go…all the girls will be all over you William." He opened his mouth to protest but I spun him to face the mirror and his jaw snapped shut.

"My god…I look scandalous…This is not the proper way for an Officer in his majesty's army to dress!"

"Hun…you're here…not there…people will gape for a good reason. Now go change back into your clothes so we can buy these."

"Ok…You finally get the rules William?" Maddie asked for the last time, William nodded, I could tell he got it the first time but didn't want to spark another spat with Maddie, those two always seemed hot-tempered towards each other. Another guy on the opposite team scoffed.

"He might get the rules but he probably can't play, it's too 'taxing' for an English gentleman." He mocked William's accent, William sneered but ignored him and turned back to Maddie.

"Yes now let's play this…Volleyball." William said in that crisp English accent that was just making me want to melt for some bizarre reason today. I managed to get him to take his shirt off finally and had a feeling it was going to work to our team's advantage, since some of the girls of the other team were gawking already. I walked to the back right corner of the sand court, getting ready to set, there were five other members on my team, Gabriel to my right, Anne on his left, Maddie right in front of her, Maddie's boyfriend, John front and center and then William right before me. I tossed the volley ball into the air and served it right over the net beginning our game. They bumped it back over, it came back to me I bumped it over to Maddie, she set it up and then William, out of no where jumped up and spiked it over, it hit the guy who mocked him earlier, square in the face and fell over. William tried not smirk but there it was. He looked back to me.

"Looks like this game is just too 'taxing' for some of your American gentlemen." He looked over to the man who sat up and glared. "So sorry about that…well, not really." Maddie couldn't help but give William a high five and giggle while doing so.

"Ellie, I may not like this guy, but he has a killer Spike. Sheesh!" I laughed softly and we resumed the game, playing for several more hours until we decided to go swimming, by then the other team had been loosing so badly they had been more then happy to agree. I slipped my board shorts from my petite form and walked across the sand, still heated from the dying sun. I felt his eyes on me, I didn't need to look back I could already see them in my mind. He was watching me, the livid blue of them was drinking in the sight of my bikini clad form hungrily. The image was still in my mind as the cool salt-water waves lapped at my feet, growing to lick my ankles then up to my calves. I was up to my waist, with my eyes closed, my fingers skimming the surface of the water when a pair of strong hands grasped my upper arms firmly. I felt the calouses and smiled.

"So…how did you like volley-ball William?"

"It was strange…I don't quite understand the concept of the game...but it was…what was the word you people use? Fun?" I nodded and smiled, suddenly noticing his hands were stroking up and down my arms.

"Have you ever gone swimming in the Ocean?"

"I can't say I have…the closest I've been to it was in a boat, the one that brought me here from England." He almost sounded sad saying that, it hurt me a bit but I didn't know why, sympathy perhaps, he did miss his homeland after all. I turned to face him, I couldn't read his eyes as he stared across the water, the sun reflecting off of it and illuminating his already stunning blue gaze. He then looked down at me and pulled a small smile to his lips. "But this will be my first time Ellie, Thank you."


End file.
